The Puppet Man - The Story of the Sole Occupant of Vault 77 (SCRIPT)
by Reidicus
Summary: I enjoyed the One Man and a Crate of Puppets webcomic (/channel/fallout/One man and a crate of puppets/bqbkGod/) , but felt it didn't do justice to such an intriguing story. This is a screenplay detailing the Puppet Man's life after the events of the webcomic. (Keep in mind this is written in Celtx. Transfer didnt go too well, so formatting is off. Sorry


The Puppet Man

The Story of Vault 77's Sole Occupant

Created by Reidicus

(Any and All Criticism Is Welcome! Please Leave a Review!)

EXT. BLACKSCREEN

NARRATOR(V.O)

"It's been a long hundred years..."

INT. 50'S HOME – EARLY AFTERNOON

[Black and white] A man in classic 50's attire sips a cup of coffee while examining a newspaper filled with articles over different scientific advancements.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"Nuclear power had so much to offer us... so much potential..."

EXT. BLACK SCREEN

NARRATOR(V.O)

"And yet, at the height of our triumphs, at the height of our innovation, at the pinnacle of our scientific prowess..."

EXT. DESERT - DAY

A mushroom cloud slowly comes into view, covering the entirety of the screen as it expands

NARRATOR(V.O)

"We threw it all away..."

INT. VAULT - INDETERMINATE

[Black and white] A man in a Vault jumpsuit sits at a table, quietly reading a newspaper as the viewer hears muffled thuds (camera shakes)

NARRATOR(V.O)

"And even when we promised to save a minority, so that the human race would one day emerge from underneath the ground... we failed.

Int. conference room - day

[Black and white] A man in a suit with the American flag behind him speaks to a crowd off screen. As he speaks, camera flashes light the conference room up around him.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"Because in the end, we always return to our beginnings. The vaults were born not out of morality, nor out of 'furthering the human race'. They were born out of calculated greed."

INT. VAULT - INDETERMINATE

[Black and white] The vault walls are now rusted. The figure sitting at the table now a skeleton.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"We have to remember - the vaults were always meant to save the human race... Just not the way we intended."

As narrator completes his line, an armored figure steps into view. For a moment, the figure examines the skeleton at the table. Then, the helmet turns and stares into the camera.

EXT. BLACK SCREEN

NARRATOR(V.O)

"Because War... war never changes"

As Narrator finishes his line, cue Fallout theme music. The word "FALLOUT" comes into view, with the movie's title underneath.

EXT. DESERT – EARLY AFTERNOON

Wind picks up, rustling dead shrubs. (Either record wind whistling or just insert in post production)

Camera slowly pans, revealing more of the dead landscape. Heat shimmers in the distance. Slowly, music begins to increase in volume. [Crawl out through the Fallout]

As the music increases in volume, a figure slowly appears over the crest of the hill, sun above him. He appears unhurried, walking forward slowly, appearing to be in a daze. As the figure comes further into view, music becomes louder.

[CLOSE UP] An arm clad in a beaten blue material with a device covering it. The device has a small screen, and is covered in various knobs. [waves back and forth as figure continues to trudge forward]

Figure suddenly stops walking forward. [WIDE SHOT] The man, in his late 20s or early 30s, is clad in a blue jumpsuit, with a VAULT-BOY puppet on his right hand. Camera changes angle to display the number 77 displayed on his back. Enter PUPPET MAN.

[CLOSE UP] PUPPET MAN turns a knob on the device on his arm (PIP BOY). Music suddenly switches off.

The man's voice is quiet and steady:

PUPPET MAN

"What was that?"

He leans over towards the puppet in his right hand, listening intently

PUPPET MAN

"You're sure we're not safe yet? We've been walking so long. Covered our tracks so well. There's no way Reveren-"

The man stops talking mid sentence. He brings the puppet closer to his ear. As he 'listens' to the puppet, his face becomes pale

PUPPET MAN

"You can't be serious. He'd have to run through the swamps to even catch the scent." (pause) "Now that's just ridiculous, he may be the Reverend, but he's not THAT powerful.

The man wiggles his fingers, moving the puppets arms excitedly

PUPPET MAN

"Of course, of course. How could I be so blind!? That damned nose. We'll have to move quickly. If we backtrack towards the caravans, we cou-"

The man reaches for the music knob on his Pip Boy. His hand stops abruptly, and he raises the puppet to his ear once more.

PUPPET MAN

"The next settlement... You're sure?...

PUPPET MAN looks unsettled

PUPPET MAN

"But the nose!" (short pause) "That couldn't possibly work!" (another pause) "You're mad, mad I tell you!"

His worried expression quickly changes to an annoyed one

PUPPET MAN

"What, so just because I'm talking to you means I'm insane!? That's preposterous. I'm as healthy as the day I entered the Vault! And if talking to you is unhealthy, maybe I'll just leave you behind! Who has use for a puppet that can't do shit!?"

The man shakes his arm around, moving VAULT-BOY's arms in an excited manner

PUPPET MAN

"Well excuse me! I won't talk to you if you use that sort of language with me. We're accomplices, remember!?"

VAULT-BOY twitches apologetically

PUPPET MAN

Fine... fine... We'll do this your way... But I'm not going to like it..."

VAULT-BOY starts to flail irritably again, but the man quickly turns the knob on his Pip Boy and activates the music again.

PUPPET MAN

"Crawl out through the Fallout baby, when they drop that bomb!"

TOWN - DUSK

Low walls made from wood and scrap metal surround a motley collection of half repaired buildings. Set into the walls are the chassis of two cars with handles bolted to them - the gates.

PUPPET MAN comes into view, sauntering towards the junk wall. As he approaches the wall, his singing becomes louder and louder.

A man on top of the wall holding a battered rifle, GUARD, turns a lantern towards the noise. PUPPET MAN stands in the light, beaming at the guard. He does not speak. Instead, he moves the puppets arms, waving them at GUARD.

GUARD

"Gates're closed. Fuck off til' the 'morrow."

PUPPET MAN's expression changes to one of embarrassment.

PUPPET MAN

(to GUARD) "I'm sorry sir, I thought my friend explained our predicament quite soundly. He's much more well spoken than myself" (to puppet) "Well it's true, I'm not just trying to flatter you!"

GUARD confusedly swings his lantern from side to side, then narrows his eyes and looks back at PUPPET MAN.

GUARD

"What friend might ya be referin' ta?"

PUPPET MAN stares confusedly back.

PUPPET MAN

"You didn't hear him? He's quite a rowdy fellow. Seems to me he always gets us into trouble"

PUPPET MAN playfully pokes VAULT-BOY in the side and chuckles. GUARD swings his head from side to side again. He focuses on VAULT-BOY on PUPPET MAN's hand and gestures to it with his rifle.

GUARD

"And I assume this friend of yers also gave you that fancy toy? Seems that if he's hiding so well, he'd be as excenteric as you."

PUPPET MAN turns to his right hand and then looks back at GUARD as if GUARD is crazy.

PUPPET MAN

"I'm not quite sure what you're referring to, but my friend would appreciate it if you stopped pointing that contraption at him."

GUARD

"... Your friend?"

PUPPET MAN

"Look, can we enter or not? We're tired and hungry, and he's much better with strangers than I am. I can't begin to explain why we need to enter." (Tilting his head to puppet)

GUARD realizes who PUPPET MAN is referring to and his eyes widen. Then, he turns and shouts down below, behind the gates

GUARD

"Open 'er up! Got another loon come ter see the medicine man!"

With a groan, the two cars move apart, leaving a small gap in between for the man to enter.

GUARD

"Welcome ta Corvega. Hope you enjoy yer stay."

\- NIGHT

Lanterns and flickering lightbulbs create a dim atmosphere. Gate enters onto an avenue crowded on all sides by shanties and piles of ruined cars.

GUARD

(Shouting) "Just go on down the street til' you reach Ol' Faithful, then take a right. Big ol' neon signed building. Ya can't miss it!"

PUPPET MAN walks down the street, ogling at the buildings around him. He gains little attention as he moves, bumping into people from time to time. He stops when he sees a sign with Vault Boy on it (Sign resembles puppet)

PUPPET MAN

(Whispering angrily) "You told me they wouldn't know you here! You said we could stop for a few days. What the hell!?"

PUPPET MAN begins waving the hand with VAULT-BOY, as if VAULT-BOY is making angry gestures.

PUPPET MAN

"There's a poster with your face on it! I very much doubt we can stay inconspicuous now!"

VAULT-BOY waves uncertainly

PUPPET MAN

"No, it's not a chance resemblance, you're quite obviously wanted around here." (pauses and fidgets nervously) "You don't think... the Reverend...?"

VAULT-BOY brings a hand up to his mouth, as if considering the idea.

PUPPET MAN

"Well? Out with it! If it's the Reverend, we can't stay here long." (whispers) "I... I still have the crown."

VAULT-BOY shakes at this news, then nods frantically

PUPPET MAN

"Then.. then we're walking straight into a trap. We might even have triggered it. What now!? We can't run from him! We're walled in. If he finds the crown, he'll.. he'll take us BACK."

PUPPET MAN whimpers, moving into a fetal position. His right hand stays above his head, moving VAULT-BOY rapidly about. VAULT-BOY appears to be urging him to get up.

PUPPET MAN

"There's no use now! He's a hound for god's sake. He can track us. We can't lead him off! We've got the CROWN"

VAULT-BOY continues to flail around angrily

PUPPET MAN

(loud whisper/shout) "Dammit, you're the one who killed him. You screwed me over in the process. Fuck you. Fuck you and your devious mind you bastard! I just wanted to remember him, nothing more."

PUPPET MAN begins to shake his arm, desperately trying to detach VAULT-BOY. As he struggles, he yells out

PUPPET MAN

"I didn't commit regicide. Reverend Hound will listen to me! If I can just tell him!" (desperate tone) "Yes, if I just go to him. Maybe he'll listen. Maybe I'll be pardoned... I just have to bring you with me!"

Settlers begin to stop and stare at PUPPET MAN. Murmurs break out.

SETTLER 1

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

Settler 2

"I hear some of 'em come back from the wastes gettin' bit by a rabid animal. He could be another!"

Settler 3

"Someone grab the doc. maybe he can help."

The crowd grows as PUPPET MAN continues to struggle with his arm.

PUPPET MAN

"I'll get you eventually. You have no choice but to surrender! I'll show you you bastard!" (voice cracks)

SETTLER 1

"Move aside, doc's here!"

VAULT-BOY smacks PUPPET MAN in face, sending him reeling backwards.

PUPPET MAN

"I didn't ask for this... I won't get put away for this. You're the culprit!"(shouting to listeners) "Help me for god's sake!"

A man in a tattered white lab coat and bent glasses, DOC, enters the frame, followed by a large dog.

DOC

(kindly) "What do you need help with, son?"

PUPPET MAN stops moving, instead staring down at VAULT-BOY with hatred.

PUPPET MAN

(threatening whisper)"I'll talk. You can't stop me you little bastard. The Reverend will litsten."

PUPPET MAN stops shaking. He pales and tenses up.

PUPPET MAN

(whisper)"Behind me... you're sure?"

PUPPET MAN slowly rolls over, making direct eye contact with the dog, standing just a few inches away.

PUPPET MAN

(Shouting)"Reverend, I wasn't part of it. Please, you have to believe me!"

PUPPET MAN gets himself onto his knees, As he speaks, he points to VAULT-BOY.

PUPPET MAN

(shouting)"He did it. He killed the king. And when I told him I'd tell, he tried to frame me. I didn't have a part in it. I was loyal. I was a vassal. Why would I want to kill my liege!?"

The dog growls at PUPPET MAN. PUPPET MAN scrambles backwards, his eyes filled with fear as he reaches for handholds.

PUPPET MAN

(Whimpering) "No... No... You have to believe me. He orchestrated it all. He's a mastermind. An evil genius. Please sir you have to believe me!"

DOC turns to the other settlers, looking concerned.

DOC

"Stay back folks, I don't think he's dangerous, but we have ta take a few precaw-shuns."

PUPPET MAN takes his eyes off of the dog for a moment, his expression no longer one of fear but of fury

PUPPET MAN

"You must be his agents. He got to you first!" (pointing at VAULT-BOY and shouting) "I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. Help me and I can reward you." (desperately) "Please. Just. Help. I didn't kill anyone, he framed me!"

The crowd stirs at the last sentence, looking at each other

SETTLER 1

(whispers) "What the hell. Who got killed?"

SETTLER 2

(whispers) "How could I know? Don't think it should matter. He's barkin' mad, we need ta toss him in a cell."

DOC raises a hand to stop the commotion

DOC

"Who's spouting this nonsense son? No one here's an agent, s'far as I know."

PUPPET MAN stares at DOC for a moment, obviously thrown off. Then, he begins to chuckle.

PUPPET MAN

"Oh... oh..." (laughing) "I get it now. You're playing quiet. You're playing it down. You want me to think I'm going insane!" (laughing)

PUPPET MAN raises VAULT-BOY high into the air, his eyes wide, teeth bared.

PUPPET MAN

(Hysterical shouting) "Well folks, here he is, here's your employer. BET YOURE HAPPY!" (to puppet) "Guess you got your wish, huh? Guess EVERYONE thinks I'm going mad now. Well I'm not buying it! I'm still as healthy as the day I entered the Vault!"

DOC

(quietly to crowd) "Someone get a guard. We need to restrain him before he hurts someone"

PUPPET MAN

"You're not taking me back there! I'm not facing Grandma." (towards dog) "Reverend, just let me leave. I won't trouble ya, please Reverend."

The dog growls back at PUPPET MAN. PUPPET MAN clenches his eyes shut.

PUPPET MAN

(shouting) "I won't go back!"

PUPPET MAN dives off the pile of junk he was standing on, catching one of the settlers by surprise. The crowd circles around him, obscuring him from view. Legs and torsos block the camera.

SETTLER 2

(shouting) "HEL-" (gurgles)

SETTLER 1

(shouting) "WHAT DID HE DO!?"

SETTLER 3

(shouting) "SOMEONE GRAB HIM!"

DOC

(shouting) "NO TIME FOR THAT, WE NEED BANDAGES!"

Ext. corvega - midnight

Moonlight illuminates the sandy dunes around the town. The small town is ablaze with electric lights and fiery lanterns. Screams echo from within the walls. A gunshot rings out. General chaos.

A figure jumps from the top of the wall, landing on the ground hard. Moonlight catches the 77 on his back. PUPPET MAN runs from the town with a limping gait. He's pale, his chest and arm covered in blood, staring down at his right hand.

PUPPET MAN

"You.. you did it. You bastard. I can't go back. They'll think I'm a murderer. YOU BASTARD. The Reverend. He woulda let me explain. Would've helped me. We could've brought you to justice! I could've been free!"

VAULT-BOY smacks PUPPET MAN across the mouth. Quickly, the right hand (w/ puppet attached) reaches down and draws a small knife from PUPPET MAN's belt. PUPPET MAN stares at VAULT-BOY, horrified.

PUPPET MAN

"Who made you? WHAT MADE YOU!?"

Silence. PUPPET MAN begins to sob.

PUPPET MAN

"It doesn't make any sense. I'm one of the lucky ones. The Vault. Odds were in my favor...

VAULT-BOY stares silently back at PUPPET MAN

PUPPET MAN

"One of the unlucky ones? What...?"

VAULT-BOY continues to stare back at PUPPET MAN

PUPPET MAN

(hoarse whisper) "You mean. There was no one there on purpose? They sealed me inside a box (voice breaks) ... on purpose?"

PUPPET MAN stares at VAULT-BOY, realization dawning across his face

PUPPET MAN

(hysterical chuckle) "This was their intent all along... You... you're not real" (breaks out into hysterical laughter) "Well played boys, well played" (starts clapping) "Guess the joke's on me, huh?"

PUPPET MAN drops VAULT-BOY to the ground.

PUPPET MAN

"They were supposed to save me.. (gesturing towards Corvega) They're the unlucky ones. Me, I got everything I could ask for. EVERYTHING!" (Slumps to his knees, head tilts back to sky)

Tears stream down PUPPET MAN's face.

PUPPET MAN

"I thought...(sob) I HOPED... I waited day and night for the door to open. They (gestures towards dormant corpse of VAULT-BOY) were supposed to help me. To comfort me."

Blood drips from PUPPET MAN's hand, he inclines his head to catch a glimpse of it.

PUPPET MAN

"Or maybe they weren't. Maybe I'm just another test subject. Another failure..."

PUPPET MAN moves his attention back up to the stars. A sardonic grin breaks across his face.

PUPPET MAN

"Another man working towards the greater good" (As PUPPET MAN says this, the knife slips out from under his sleeve into his open palm.

Camera pans up over the town of Corvega, scanning the dark sky. It focuses in on the glowing red beacon of Mars, tiny but visible. The sound of a knife breaks the silence, followed by a muffled gurgle.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"We have to remember, the Vaults were never meant to save the common soul."

LAB - INDETERMINATE

A woman in a lab coat examines data on a computer terminal. Camera moves to over her shoulder, catching mentions of Vault 77 and the words "EXTREME ISOLATION"

NARRATOR(V.O)

"They were meant for the 'Greater Good'"

\- DAY

A rocket ship with a United States flag and accompanying Enclave emblem ignites, moving up into the sky.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"The life of the occupant of Vault 77 ended in tragedy."

\- DAY

A man strapped into a chair grimaces as the rocket blasts off. The camera lifts up above him to reveal a large box strapped securely to the wall across the room. On its side, it says "UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT STANDARD ISSUE PUPPET RATION"

NARRATOR(V.O)

"But ultimately the Vault's mission was successful."

\- day

A small group of buildings cluster around a large glass dome. Space suited men and women walk around the complex

NARRATOR(V.O)

"The sacrifice of the many, led to the survival of the few.

The curve of Mars is just visible in frame. An object quickly moves up to camera. As it passes, slow motion: A missile with a Chinese flag on it slips by, moving towards Mars.

NARRATOR(V.O)

"But in the end... (dry chuckle) War, war never changes"

Fade to Black


End file.
